No Backward Glances
by Amarra016
Summary: Isabelle Rose Winchester is the younger half sister of Sam and Dean, and she has always felt like the odd one out. That is until a certain angel comes into their lives. Proving that family means everything and looks can be deceiving. Rated M for language and future possible lemons..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is another Supernatural sister fic but instead of the sister being in the middle she's the younger half sister of the boys. I'm also going to change some dialogue here and there cuz we all know what happens and I don't wanna just vomit the series with a random character. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, but side note this is Castiel/OC (but i do like Destiel just saying)**

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters or settings, i do however own Isabelle Rose Winchester.**

This is a story about the three Winchester siblings. Dean, Sam and Isabelle. They're not you typical set of siblings, the three were able to stop the apocalypse. Dean the oldest is a soldier, strong, able to follow orders and he was the vessel of Michael like his father before him. He is average height, short dirty blonde hair, large jade green eyes, and well defined features. Sam the middle is rebel, often disagreed with the father, is fairly intelligent, he is also strong and able, and he is the vessel of Lucifer. He is tall with long (shoulder length) brown hair, jade green eyes and well defined features. Isabelle is the youngest, or the baby, she neither rebelled nor fully followed the father, just as strong as her brothers but is often underestimated. She is fairly short, with long brown hair, is much paler than her brothers, is fairly skinny, with large emerald green eyes and soft features. There is a four year age difference between each sibling, Isabelle has a different mother than Sam and Dean, but she was given to John when she was a baby. All three are hunters and all three will change the world.

*_**Isabelle POV**_*

Four months its been four months since we buried my oldest brother and since my other brother abandoned my ass. I sat alone in Bobby's kitchen staring at the soda in front of me waiting for it to turn into Dean needless to say it didn't. I sigh and decide to cook something, such a female response cook or clean to avoid what's wrong, but Bobby's place had never looked this good. I decide to make fried chicken and mashed potatoes, I've been eating alot of that lately and I'm still a fucking twig. I'm halfway through cooking when Bobby comes down stairs.

"What smells so damn good Isabelle?" he asks.

"Fried chicken," I reply.

"Great I'm starvin" he reaches for a drumstick and I smack his hand.

"It's not ready yet," I scold him.

"Isabelle Rose Winchester, you oughta know better than to keep a man form his food!" he growled at me. I smiled and rolled my heres and continued on. We started eating and Bobby wolfed down the food like a man who'd been starving for years.

"You should slow down daddy," I said than smacked myself. Calling Bobby daddy was a sure fire sign that something was wrong. Don't get me wrong he's more of a father than John ever was, but we Winchester's aren't the affectionate type.

"What's the matter Belle?" he asked noticing my slip.

"Freudian slip?" I say hoping he buys it.

"Bullshit."

I sigh. "I'm worried about Sammy. I mean you'd think I'd be used to them leaving me behind but I'm still worried he's gonna do something stupid."

Bobby seemed thoughtful. "Your brothers and idjiot but he'd call one of us to go clean up his mess." I nodded, Sammy does mess up alot.

We continued eating in silence until there was a knock on the door. Bobby groaned and I got up. "I'll get it," I told him and he smiled. I opened the door and saw Dean standing there. I screamed bloody murder. Needless to say Bobby came running.

"Bellsie, Bobby! It's me!" Dean shouted. Bobby attacked and I just froze.

When I snapped out of it Dean cut himself with a silver knife. "Dean?" I said.

"Hey baby sister," he replied. I hugged him and he helf me tight. Bobby hugged him and splashed some holy water on his face. Dean turned and spat out the holy water that got in his mouth.

"I'm not a demon either," he said annoyed.

"Just gotta be sure," Bobby shrugged. I smiled, seeing the two men interact was hilarous. Dean took a deep breath through his nose.

"Hmm Bobby what smells so damn good?!" he asks.

"Belle made fried chicken, it's on the table." Dean barrels into the kitchen like a man possesed. Bobby and I follow and see him borderline inhaling the food. I shrugged and leaned against the wall, and Bobby finished his plate.

"Hot damn Bellsie where did you learn how to cook?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Umm I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well keep doing it," he told me. I smiled , it really was Dean, but how was he back.

"Dean?" I said.

"What's up baby sister?" he replied.

"I hate myself for asking this but how did you get out?" Bobby nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, something pulled me out and it left this," he pulled his left sleeve and there was a hand print burned into his skin.

"The thing that pulled you out left that?!" Bobby exclaimed. Dean nodded. He looked around and noticed the lack of the tallest Winchester sibling. Bobby and I looked at eachother.

"He's alive," I said.

"As far as we know," Bobby added.

"As far as you know!" Dean exclaimed.

"He's been gone about four months Dean," I said.

"And you both let him leave?! Bellsie you should've known better!" I recoiled like he slapped me.

"Back off boy she chased after that boy after he abandoned her," Bobby growled.

"What do you mean abandoned her here?" Dean asked.

"He drove off while I was in the study with Bobby, I tried to stop him i really did," I replied.

"Why don't you call him?"

"His phone's off the idjiot," Bobby replied. Dean smirked and called the phone company to turn on the GPS. We looked on the computer and found where Sammy was.

Dean and Bobby wandered off and I cleaned the kitchen. I was scrubbing the pots when I heard someone come in.

"Bellsie," Dean said.

"Hmm?" I replied without looking up.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," he said.

"It's alright Dean I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through," I replied looking up at him.

"Did Sammy?" he started.

"No he didn't tell me why he left me here," I finished.

"Well we'll find out Bellsie." I smile at my oldest brother, her really is a sweetie once you get past the hard shell and the ego so huge it really doesn't fit anywhere.

The three of use left, Dean and Bobby in the front, me in the back. We got to the hotel and found Sam's room. Dean knocked on the door and a short brunette girl answered.

She looks at the three of us and asks, "So where is it?"

"Where's what?" Dean replies.

"The pizza it takes two guys and a chick to deliver," she replies.

"I think we have the wrong room," Dean says.

Then Sam walks near the door to ask the girl, "Hey is that," only to stop when he sees Dean.

Dean waves and smiles, "Hey Sammy." Sam attacks Dean and the girl screams. Bobby and I fight Sam off saying that its really him.

Sam looks at Dean. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh." They hug and it was the cutest brother hug I'd ever seen.

The girl spoke up. "So are you two together or something?" she asks.

"What! No, this is my brother," Sam replies.

"What about her?" she asks gesturing at me.

"That's my sister."

"Right, maybe I should go ," she says.

"Yeah," Sam replies. They talk for a few minutes and she leaves.

"So how much did it cost?" Dean asked.

"The girl? Dean I don't pay," Sam replied smiling.

"Not the girl Sam, how much did it cost for you to get me out?" Dean asked.

"Dean it didn't cost me anything."

"Except your soul Sammy this isn't what I wanted!,"

"Dean! I didn't make a deal! I tried but no demon would take it. I'm sorry I didn't get you out but believe me I tried," Sammy replied getting defensive.

Dean looked as confused as I was, if Sammy didn't get Dean out who or what did?

"Bellsie?" they both said looking at me.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it," I held my hands up.

"Next topic, Sammy why the hell did you abandon Bellsie at Bobby's?!" Dean asked.

"I needed to be alone," he replied then looked at me. "Bells I'm sorry," he said to me.

"I know you are Sammy but do it again and I'll cut your balls off." He smiled but I was serious.

"So if Sam didn't bust you out who or what did?" Bobby asked. We all shrugged. "I have an idea," Bobby said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the country. She's about four hours down the interstate. Try and keep up."

Bobby left in his car and Sammy brought Dean and me down to the impala.

**A/N: so in my head I can see Dean as on overprotective yet sweet brother to a baby sister. that's why he is and will be slightly OOC in this story anyway please comment and review i would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is another Supernatural sister fic but instead of the sister being in the middle she's the younger half sister of the boys. I'm also going to change some dialogue here and there cuz we all know what happens and I don't wanna just vomit the series with a random character. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, but side note this is Castiel/OC (but i do like Destiel just saying)**

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters or settings, i do however own Isabelle Rose Winchester.**

_*****__**Isabelle POV**__*****_

"What the hell is that?!" Dean asked in shock when he saw the Impala.

"It's an iPod jack," Sam replied. I had to hide my laugh.

"I said take care of her no douche her out."

"I didn't do anything to Belle," Sam snided. Dean hit Sammy but laughed.

The boys took the front Dean looking at home in the drivers seat. We drove down the interstate, Sam and Dean chatting up front, me just chilling in the back. A quick scene flashes before my eyes, fire, pain then a bright light. I blinked and didn't think anything of it. We pulled into the driveway behind Bobby and went to the door. Pamela opened the door and picked Bobby up in a big bear hug.

"So are these the boys?" she asked, Bobby nodded. "Dean out of the fire."

"And into the frying pan," Dean finished.

She smiled and the look at me. "Belle how are you lovely?"

I smiled, "I'm alright." Pam smiled and shook her head then smacked Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

"What the hell?!" they yelled in unison.

"That's for not taking care of this girl," she growled.

"Pam stop, they don't know, they didn't know," I said worried. She looked at me eyes narrow but nodded.

"Tell them," she demanded.

"I will."

"Alright let's get this party started." The guys shrugged but followed Pam inside. "I oujied my way through a dozen spirits, none of them know how our boy escaped the pit."

"So what are we gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"We're going to do a seance," Pam replied.

"You're gonna summon it?!" Dean asked.

"Nope I'm just gonna sneak a peek at it," she replied winking. Pam lead us to the basement, and started setting up, and Dean in typical Dean fashion just checked her out. She bent down revealing the Jesse Forever tattoo.

"So who's Jesse?" Dean asked.

"Well is wasn't forever," she replied.

"His loss."

"Maybe your gain." Dean beamed, and Sammy and me just rolled out eyes.

"Ok sugar tits and frying pan you're on my hands," Pam said.

"Sugar tits?" Sam questioned.

"Yo," I said pointing to myself.

"Really?" Dean said. Pam smiled in response.

"Now Belle, I promise not to hurt you I just need a boost," she told me.

"I know," I replied. I wasn't worried Sam, Dean and Bobby knew about the weird power I had.

She started the seance, and said "I need to touch something our mystery thing touched." Then reached down and grabbed Dean's crotch.

"Whoa! It didn't touch me there," he said then pulled up sleeve revealing the hand print. Sammy's eyes widened, then I remembered he hadn't seen it yet. Pam put her hand on it, then in mine. She started and for a while nothing happened, but then everything started shaking. Then Pam said, "No I'm sorry Castiel I don't scare that easy."

_"Castiel"_ I questioned in my head.

"It's name," she said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He's telling me to look away," she responded. I bit my bottom lip something told me this wasn't going to end well. She kept going then started screaming and I opened my eyes and say a bright light coming out of here eyes. She let go of our hands and fell back in her chair crying.

"I can't see," she sobbed. She opened her eyes and there was only blackness. I gasped and recoiled. Bobby knelt down next to her and ordered. "Call an ambulance." Sam nodded and pulled out his phone. "You gotta get out of here," he told us, Dena nodded and pulled me with him. We got in the Impala and drove away.

_***Dean POV***_

The thing that pulled me out of the pit burned out that poor woman's eyes. I looked at Sammy and Bellsie. Sammy looked tense, Bellsie looked sick. We drove back to the motel. I checked in and grabbed Bellsie's shoulders. She looked up at me concerned. "I'm ok," I whispered.

When we got to the room Bellsie addressed the elephant in the room. "Dean we dragged her into this and her eyes were burned out."

"She knew what she was signing up for," I said.

"Did she Dean?" Sammy said.

"Did any of us?" Belle added.

"No we really didn't," I agreed.

Belle, Sammy and I started looking for information on this Castiel character. We didn't find anything but after a few hours I look over and Belle had fallen asleep. She always looked so fragile especially when she's asleep. She's so pale and skinny, and she sleeps like she's dead. But despite all of that I know she's the strongest out of the three of us. Even thought she has that weird power she's still my baby sister, same goes for Sammy demon blood and all. Guess I get to be a freak too going to hell and back literally.

_***Sam POV***_

I look up from my laptop and Dean and Bellsie are both out cold on the pull out sofa. Dean snoring and Belle not even appearing to be breathing. I get a text from Ruby to meet her outside. I tiptoe past my siblings. Over the rears you think being the middle child I'd be the mediator but it was always Bellsie who kept me and Dean from killing eachother. I felt bad about leaving them alone but this needed to happen.

**A/N: Same thing goes for Sammy I can see his as an overprotective brother to a baby sister, so he'll also be a little OOC, and as far as Belle's power goes, you'll find out more about it later. Please Rate and Review I would really appreciate it. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is another Supernatural sister fic but instead of the sister being in the middle she's the younger half sister of the boys. I'm also going to change some dialogue here and there cuz we all know what happens and I don't wanna just vomit the series with a random character. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, but side note this is Castiel/OC (but i do like Destiel just saying)**

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters or settings, i do however own Isabelle Rose Winchester.**

**Two chapters in one day hope that wasn't too much of an over load. **

_Italics are_ thoughts

_***Dean POV***_

I heard the tv turn on and I knew what was happening. I looked over and Belle was already on the defensive. Then the high pitch noise started again, and I tried to keep my hands down and so did Belle, but it became too much for either of us, and we covered our ears. Vaguely I was aware of the mirror cracking above us, but I ended up on the floor and I could feel my ears start to bleed. Glass started falling on me, I looked over to where Belle was and she wasn't there any more. I panicked then I noticed glass wasn't falling on me anymore. I looked up and saw Bellsie standing over me her hands above her head holding the mirror up. Her face was focused but her deep green eyes showed pain. Her ears and nose were bleeding, but she was still protecting me. I got up and pulled her with me breaking her focus allowing the mirror to fall but it didn't hit either of us.

The screeching ended and I looked at Belle she looked ok, a little cut up but I was still worried. "You ok Bellsie?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good you?" she replied.

"I'm good."

Bobby opened the door and looked at the two of us. "What the hell happened to you two?" he asked.

"No idea," I replied. I look over and saw Belle's face lose all color and the she passed out. I picked her up and carried her out to the Impala where Sammy was waiting. He saw Belle unconscious in my arms and opened the door.

"Where the hell where you?" I asked.

"I went for a drive," he replied.

"In my car?"

"Force of habit," he replied I groaned. "What happened to Bellsie?" he asked.

"She used too much of her power protecting me," I replied. He nodded, and looked at Bellsie clearly concerned.

"So what happened to you two?" he asked.

"I don't know it was like a high pitch whining sound, but loud enough to break glass and damage ears," I replied.

We headed back to Bobby's, Belle unconscious the whole time. She must've used alot of power since she's never been knocked out like this before. We pull into the junkyard and Belle's still out cold, me and Sammy look at eachother concerned. He opens the back door and I pull Bellsie out, and carry her into the house. I lay her on the couch and check her pulse and temperature, both seemed fine.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy," I reply. I pat Belle's head and she responds. I nudge her face, and her brow furrows. Then I touch her nose and her eyes finally open. "Hey sleepyhead," I say smiling, she smiles back.

"How long have I been out?" she asks.

"A few hours," I reply.

"Sorry Dean."

I ruffle her hair, "It's ok kiddo." She smiles and gets up. We go into the study where Sam and Bobby are waiting for us.

_***Isabelle POV***_

I wake up to Dean poking and prodding my fave. The second my eyes open and says. "Hey sleepy head." I smile.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A few hours," he replies.I know that means long enough to worry.

"I'm sorry Dean," I tell him. He ruffles my hair and says "It's ok kiddo." I smile and get up and we head to the study.

We meet Sam and Bobby in there Sam stands up and lets me take the seat. I sat down and Bobby starts talking about a plan to summon this Castiel character.

"This thing burned out a woman's eyes when she just peeked at it and you wanna summon it?!" Sam says outraged.

"Yup," Dean replies simply.

"Bellsie please tell me you think this is a bad idea," Sammy says to me.

I pause. "This thing is immensely powerful burns eyes out when you look at it and we're gonna try and summon it, and could possibly be killed," I pause again. "I'm in." I finish.

"Really am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Sam says.

"Yup," Dean says.

"Hey Bellsie would you mind making something to eat?" Dean asks.

"Sure," I reply. I go into the kitchen to see what we have and I see all the stuff for bacon cheeseburgers. So i get everything done, fries included, and call the boys into the kitchen.

Dean immediately grabs a burger and takes a bite, he moans. "Bellsie I wish you weren't my sister so I could marry you." I smile and roll my eyes.

Sam takes a bite of his. "Wow this is good," he says. Bobby's already halfway through one. I nom a few fries but I'm not really that hungry.

"Eat a damn burger Isabelle," Dean demands. I sigh and eat about half of one and that's good enough for him. They wander off and I clean up.

Sammy comes back and picks up a dish towel. "You wash I'll dry?" I smile and nod. We work in silence for a bit. "Belle I'm sorry," he finally says.

"I know you are Sammy I know," I reply, I knew he felt bad I was just waiting for him to say it.

"So what was that thing Pam slapped us about?" he asked.

I sighed I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them asked about that. "I almost died a few weeks ago," I started.

"What?!" I heard Dean yell from behind us. "Bobby!" he yells.

Bobby comes to the kitchen and asks. "What the hell boy?!"

"Did you know she almost died?" Dean asked pointing at me.

"What? No!" Bobby replied.

"Story time Bellsie," Sam said.

The boys sat at the table and I leaned against the counter. "About six weeks ago I was stabbed and shot by a human being." I lifted my shirt to show my healing stab wound. "This wasn't fatal but the gun shot went into my chest and I was in a coma for 3 days. When I woke up Pam was there because she was the only one they could reach." I finished. Dean looked pissed, Sam looked tense, and Bobby looked sad.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle," Bobby said.

"It's ok Bobby."

"How did you survive?" Dean asked.

"No idea," I replied.

"Do they still hurt?" Bobby asked.

"Not really the bullet one ached every now and them but other than that no," I shrugged.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Isabelle," Bobby said again.

"It's ok Bobby really shit happens." I smile and he seems to relax. Dean ruffled my hair and left the kitchen Bobby in tow. Sam's went off and he left.

I met up with Dean and Bobby and we started prepping to summon this Castiel thing. Dean and I painted various symbols and talismans from different cultures and religions. We waited and started playing tic-tack-toe in salt.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked and Bobby glared daggers at him. "Just asking," Dean murmured.

Then the roof started shaking.

"Maybe it's just the wind," Dean suggested.

"We're not that lucky," I replied grabbing my gun.

_***Dean POV***_

The store house started shaking. "Maybe it's just the wind," I suggested.

Belle looked up at the roof. "We're not that lucky," she replied grabbing her gun. I followed suit, then the doors flew open and all the lights started blowing up. There was a man walking toward us, we started shooting and he didn't seem to be affected. He looked human but he was as far from it as you can get.

_***Isabelle POV***_

The doors flew open and the lights started blowing up. A man was walking underneath them, he was average build, with dark brown messy hair, slightly tanned skin, and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, blue tie and tan trench coat. We shot at him and he didn't seem to be affected. We ran out of ammo and Dean pushed me behind him, then he stabbed the guy with Ruby's knife. He just pulled it out like it was a splinter. Bobby seemed confused as fuck but still tried hitting him with an iron bar. The guy grabbed it and pulled Bobby towards him and touched his forehead and Bobby fell to the ground.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled. He looked over at the guy who had picked up a book and was looked at it.

"Your friend is alive," he said. "We need to talk Dean, alone," he finished eyeing me.

"Who are you?!" Dean demanded.

"Castiel," he replied.

"Yeah I got that but what are you?"

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel replies looking Dean square in the eyes. "We really should talk alone," he repeats.

"Touch my sister and you die," Dean growls.

He tries to come closer and I keep him away. "Interesting, it seems your sister has more control than we thought," he says.

"Who's we? What the hell are you?!" Dean demands again.

"I'm an angel of the lord," he replies.

_"Angels aren't real,_" I thought.

"Angels aren't' real," Dean says. Then thunder starts and you see dark wings coming out of Castiel's back. My eyes widen maybe he's telling the truth.

"That's your problem Dean you lack faith," he says.

"Why the hell should I believe that angels of a factitious God would pull me out of the pit?" Dean says.

Castiel tilted his head. "What's the matter?" He stares at Dean. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why did you pull me out?" Dean asks.

"Because god commanded it. We have work for you and Isabelle," he looked at me and I recoiled.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I asked.

"You will both find out soon enough," he said. I heard a flapping noise and he was gone. Dean and I looked at eachother then at Bobby we got him and brought him home.

**A/N: so that was the meeting of Castiel and the reveal I guess of Isabelle's powers. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Rate and Review I'd really be grateful ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is another Supernatural sister fic but instead of the sister being in the middle she's the younger half sister of the boys. I'm also going to change some dialogue here and there cuz we all know what happens and I don't wanna just vomit the series with a random character. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, but side note this is Castiel/OC (but i do like Destiel just saying)**

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters or settings, i do however own Isabelle Rose Winchester.**

_**Italics **_**are thoughts.**

_*** Dean POV***_

Castiel is and angel in the form of a holy tax accountant. He called it a "vessel", and I feel bad for the guy her's possessing. Belle and I drag/carry Bobby back to the car. He wakes up as we get close to the junkyard.

"The hell was that thing?!" he asked.

"It said it was an angel of the lord but I'm not so sure," Belle replied.

We walked into the house where Sammy was waiting. "You're still alive?!" he asked. I glared and Belle rolled her eyes. We split off for w while, then we met up in the study. Bobby started talking about how he believed it was an angel that pulled me out of the pit.

_This is unbelievable why me and what the hell do they want from Belle?_ "So you expect me to believe that angel's pulled me out because some nonexistent god gives a crap about me? Sorry I'm not buying it!' I said.

"Well there ain't anything else able to it," Bobby replied.

Sam's eyes brightened and he looked happy. "This is good Dean there's hope." I just ignored him.

"Hope for what Sammy, the family of freaks?!" Bellsie snapped.

"She's got a point Sammy," I agreed.

"We're not that bad."

"Sam you see the future, I basically move shit with my mind, and Dean's been to hell literally. There's no hope for us," Bellsie finished and walked off looking pissed and depressed. She needs time we all do.

_*** Castiel POV ***_

I have been watching the Winchester's for some time now. I was the one who pulled Dean out of the pit. But it was always the sister, the youngest I kept close watch on. She's the strongest but also the most fragile. Despite her upbringing she had a kind softer side. Her green eyes are much softer and more gentle than her brothers. But despite her appearance she had a colder harsher side. Her power is much more controlled than we thought, and stronger then we ever perceived. She didn't harm me when I came close to her and Dean she just kept me away. I could sense her restraint and also her confusion. Right now I felt her sadness, I wanted to protect her which was strange. I am a soldier not a guardian, so why am I so protective of her?

_*** Isabelle POV ***_

I sat on the hood of an old junker in the yard. I stared at the sky and just tried to make sense of it all. It was mildly depressing thinking about all the terrible things in the world and my life and there's a god that just sits there and does nothing. Why was he/she/it even there then? What would angels want from me anyway? i'm not sure why but I fell like something big is about to start. Dean comes out and sits next to me

"This can't be real Dean," I look up at him. "It just can't be."

"Believe me Belle I'm as skeptical as you," he responds.

"Then why is Sammy so happy about it, what about Jess and your mom."

"And your mom Belle demons took her too." I nodded.

"This will seem strange at first but I'm sure it'll sort itself out," Dean says.

"I'm guessing you came out here for a reason," I said.

"Yup a hunter Bobby knows hasn't returned his calls long enough for him to be concerned." I nodded. "I'm in."

We went inside and met with Sam and Bobby, Bobby explained and we drove off.

_*** Sam POV ***_

Three hunters Bobby knew, three hunters have been killed by ghosts. Which makes zero sense no spirit is strong enough to do that. We went back to Bobby's and something wasn't right. I could feel it. Before I knew it we were each attacked by different people we couldn't save. Dean by Meg Masters, me by Agent Hendrickson, Belle by Ronald Resnick, and Bobby by two little girls. I drew the symbol I saw on Hendrickson, and Bobby said it was the mark of the Witnesses a sign of the apocalypse. He explained that these spirits were forced to rise, and hunt the hunters that didn't save them. Thankfully there was a way to stop them.

_*** Dean POV ***_

I'm glad Bobby built a panic room. These goddamn witness are getting on my nerves. Meg going at me, Hendrickson going after Sammy, and Ron going after Bellsie. There is a way to stop them but we need an open fire, we scramble to it. Sammy and I gather what Bobby needs and Belle protects him. He finished the ritual and the bastards vanish. We scattered, Sam feel asleep on the floor and Bellsie on the loveseat. I went into the kitchen to grab a beer and the "angel" Castiel was there.

"Good job with the witnesses," he said in his monotone.

"No thanks to you," I snapped taking a swig of my beer.

"We were protecting another seal."

"What seal?"

"Lilith is breaking 66 seals to open Lucifer's cage."

"So there are 66 seals?"

"No there are many more but she only needs to break 66 to release him."

"So this is the Apocalypse?" I asked. He looked grim but nodded, but nodded. I opened my mouth to ask him something else but he was gone. Then I woke up on the couch, Sam and Belle still asleep.

_*** Castiel POV ***_

After i visited Dean I decided to see Isabelle, to see if I could win her over. I entered her dream and saw her watching a younger version of herself crying and running. As if sensing me she said.

"That was the first time I ran away. I overheard John talking about leaving me behind somewhere. I didn't' want that so I snuck. out." She smiled. "That was the first time my power presented itself, I was so terrified I just kept running. I mean look at me, not exactly powerful looking am I?"

I looked at her as she requested. She had her brown hair tied in a low ponytail, her skin was pale and flawless, her big green eyes showed her innocence, her skinny body was shown by her tight tee shirt and skinny jeans.  
"Looks can be deceiving," I replied. She smiled partially, and looked up into my eyes and her smile fell.

"Is it true Castiel?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Is it really the Apocalypse?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed thoughtful then shrugged. "Well that blows," she said/

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked.

She smiled. "I feel like I should be, but I'm not."

"Why?"

"In the end all things must come to dust, every thing dies and I will too."

"That's very Buddhist of you," I told her. She smiled at me, I wanted to smile back and I think I did.

"So why are you here?"

"To protect the seals against Lilith," I replied.

"No I mean why are you in my dreams?"

"I needed someone to speak with who wouldn't snap at me," i reply.

She chuckled softly. "Well my brother is a hot head, but he'll warm up."

"Thank you Isabelle," she looked confused.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being nice to me."

She smiled. "Well you did pull my brother out of hell. So why would I not be nice to you?"

"Well thank you," I said then I left.

**A/N: I 'm not sure where I'm going with the Cas/Belle thing yet but at least that was a partial glimpse into Cas' head. I hope you liked and and Please Rate and Review. Any feedback positive or negative would be really appreciated.. ^-^**


End file.
